villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank (Jury Duty)
Frank is the main antagonist in the 1995 comedy film Jury Duty. He was portrayed by Stanley Tucci who also portrayed one of Dr. Varnick's henchmen Vernon in Beethoven. Biography His real name was Billy and he grew up obsessed with the environment, hating every single little thing that caused damage to it. He was also squeamish around things like aerosol cans and asbestos and other things he thought were poisoning the planet. When he found out that several fast food chains such as "Steer Shack", "Pirate Pete's", "Friendly Falafel" and "Weiner Boy" were not using recyclable items, he killed several of their employees and framed a man named Carl Wayne Bishop, a fired fast food employee who was known for his frequent hostility in the business. Later on in the film, he approaches a man named Frank and agrees to volunteer for him in jury duty while he is on vacation, which is coincidentally covering the case of Bishop. He then takes on Frank's name and becomes Juror no.8. Billy is satisfied that the jury is convinced that Bishop is guilty and want to vote straight away. However another juror named Tommy Collins becomes the foreman and votes not guilty as well as stalling and prolonging the dilberations, angering him and the rest of the jurors. They even threaten to throw Tommy out if he doesn't find a better way to prove Bishop's innocence. Later Tommy notices a picture of Bishop on the window of a store. Billy is quick to question Tommy's discovery but he eventually gives in and the jurors agree to vote not guilty and they all celebrate. However it was revealed that the main reason that Tommy had been stalling the jury for so long was because he had been living in an luxurious suite and hadn't wanted to lose it. The Judge declares a mistrial and schedules the hearing for a later date. Knowing that he would eventually be found out, Billy goes to visit the man he volunteered for. After he is thanked by Frank, Billy then kills him with a stun gun and goes inside the house. Just as he is trying to get rid of the body, there is a knock on the door. He quickly hides the body under the table and opens the door to see an excited Tommy on the doorstep. Tommy tells Frank that he knows why these killings have been taking place because the killer was an environmentalist who disliked the products they were using. As Tommy paces round the room narrowing avoiding Frank's legs sticking out from under the table, Billy becomes anxious especially when Tommy finally trips over them and almost goes over to the body, thinking Billy left his shoes lying around for someone to trip on. Billy hastily pulls him away and asks who else knows about this. Tommy answers that Monica knows but she is still mad at him. He then asks Billy to come with him to the library where Monica works so he can prove that his evidence is genuine, unaware that he is leading the real killer right to her. Tommy and Billy arrive at the library with Monica still not wanting to speak to him. While Tommy is apologizing and telling Monica what he has found out, Billy pulls out a handgun. Tommy at first thinks that Billy has taken it out to help them find the killer until he points it at his head. Both Tommy and Monica realise that Billy was the killer all along. He ties them up and goes over to the desk where he takes out an assortment of sharp knife blades. Tommy warns him not to carve any of them into the desk, but carving the desk is the last thing on Billy's mind. He pulls out a horrid looking jagged one. As he is putting the knife together, Tommy and Monica discuss what to do. Monica remembers the guard out front, but Tommy foolishly knocks the guard out when he tries to get his attention by knocking over the bookcases, much to Billy's amusement. Tommy then calls for his dog Peanut making an irritating noise which causes Billy to come over and tell Tommy to be quiet. With the knife finished, he goes over to his victims. Tommy is terrified and asks him why he committed these murders and framed Bishop. Billy revealed that there was no truth and justice and he was only hastening the inevitable as the world seemed hopeless. Tommy tells him that helping people turns the world around and brings hope, not murder. However Billy doesn't listen and proceeds to kill Tommy, but at that moment Peanut appears and leaps on Billy knocking him to the floor and dropping his knife. Peanut then unties Tommy and Monica and then leaves as his favorite TV show Jeopardy! is on. Billy then picks himself up. Tommy goes up to him and decides to engage in a fist fight. But Billy pokes his adam's apple hard and Tommy drops to the floor gasping and unable to breathe. Horrified, Monica runs away up the stairs with Billy in hot pursuit. He grabs her by the ankle but she shakes him off. He finally corners her near a balcony and proceeds to kill her. As he raises the knife above his head, it hits the ceiling and plaster falls down. Monica then uses the moment to play on Billy's fears, telling him that asbestos is going everywhere. Billy screams and shakes the plaster from his head. Tommy creeps up from behind holding a giant book and hits Billy on the head. He loses consciousness and breaks the balcony, falling and landing hard on the ground. He is then presumably arrested after this while Bishop is cleared. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains